


I'll Wait My Turn

by DarkSkyOmen



Category: Naruto
Genre: Demonic Possession, F/M, Hate to Love, Insanity, Karma - Freeform, Loss of Humanity, Love/Hate, M/M, Other, human stupidity, love to hate, slow revenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-23
Updated: 2018-07-23
Packaged: 2019-06-15 01:58:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15402453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkSkyOmen/pseuds/DarkSkyOmen
Summary: Naruto never stopped chasing Sasuke, or trying to save him from himself. When he became more than he was thanks to the Akatsuki's stupidity? Well it still didn't really change that fact nor his desire. Merely how he went about doing it. And if it left Sasuke as the one forced into following Naruto for a change? Then all the better.





	I'll Wait My Turn

 

**Disclaimer! I do not own Naruto or ANY of the characters.**   _One shot, song inspired story.._

** -I'll Wait My Turn- **

It had been almost four years since Sasuke had last seen the dobe. He often sat in one the many outer courtyard gardens of Orochimaru's hidden compounds and thought about how things were. And how they could've been.  
  
He was tired from the days training and perched in his usual tree for his daily brooding. He was mainly wondering what the moron and the rest of team seven had been doing without him there. Before he realized it there were sound nins, some of them Orochimaru's strongest henchmen, darting past him in absolute terror. He sat up slowly to see what was going on when a lone man dragging something at his heels waltzed into the clearing with a feline grace. He walked calmly along the path right into the inner compound from the forest that hid it from sight.

Something about the feel of this strangers chakra bothered Sasuke. It felt so familiar and yet wrong and disgustingly foreign at the same time. Remaining silent he watched from his distant and hidden vantage point from the tree tops.  
  
Shocking strips of blood red streaked the strangers semi long vibrant golden blonde hair. He quirked up an eyebrow upon catching sight of the mans furry red long card shaped animal ears. His other soon joining the first in shock at the glimpse of actual long sleek golden blonde furred red tipped tails waving around behind him. He studied the odd way that the man tilted up his head like an animal sniffing at the air around him. Sasuke's breath caught in his throat when he finally focused on the mans upturned face and his whisker like scars. 'T-that's Naruto!'

He'd really grown up, Sasuke couldn't deny that. Though he was still lithe, he was no longer soft with baby fat but completely hard packed muscle in a trim package. And as much as it hurt to think it, he was also probably the taller of the two of them now. His face was sharply angular and still attractive.  
  
Nothing could have prepared him to see the blonde come strutting into the very heart of Hidden Sound the way he just had. He was even carelessly humming to himself all the while dragging some poor soul behind him like a reluctant dog on a short leash. The tattered filthy being was whimpering pathetically and cowering at the blonde's heels.  
  
There was a length of ninja wire tied around the person's neck and broken hands that sometimes slackened only to snap taunt the next second. It immediately jerked them forwards sometimes pulling them off balance enough to end up with a harsh face plant into the dirt where they were dragged along in his wake. The blonde never stopped or seemed to notice or even care when the person he was leading behind him fell. He merely continued on, dragging them until they managed to get their feet back beneath them.

Seeing the way Naruto was grinning, he knew that the dobe knew exactly where he was hiding. Sasuke sighed and dropped from his tree branch silently and stood waiting on the path. In an instant he was standing directly in front of him. His sharingan hadn't even been able to follow the blonde's movement! Sasuke found himself suddenly face to face with an inhuman stranger wearing a warped and older version of his childhood team mates face. Mocking him with the sharp canines that were glinting over full upturned pink lips, and with a smile that didn't quite seem to reach his now slit pupiled, glowing purple eyes.  
  
His growling, yipping laughter held a sense of dark amusement that sent Sasuke's mind reeling and his sense of self preservation screaming into red alert mode to run away. Run far, far away. This person, this.. This monster of a thing. It wasn't the dobe! This wasn't Naruto, but at the same time.. It was? But it wasn't? Was it?

The blonde seemed to bounce in place before going unnaturally still. Even his tails seemed to freeze for just a moment. "Ah, there you are Sasuke-teme. I've bought you a present!"

With that said Sasuke suddenly found the filthy being shoved towards him, before they dropped to their knees with a grunt. They stayed bowed at his feet directly in front of the demonic blonde. Naruto slid his almost delicate looking, long claw tipped tan hands up both the bowed persons upper arms. He was being so deceptively gentle. "Now, now. Be a good boy. I want you to look him right square in the eyes and tell him just how much you're sorry while you still have the chance."

The person on the ground remained fully bowed and was violently shaking. Dirty long raven colored hair, matted with blood and filth was shadowing their face. Naruto's ears laid back as he growled a warning deep in his throat making the person shudder and tremble even more alarmingly. Annoyed, he began to viciously sink his sharp claws into the pale exposed flesh beneath his finger tips one by one. Blood welled quickly and dribbled from the wounds as raw half choked screams accompanied each word and gouge as he spoke. "You just love to be a damn martyr don't you? I said that I wanted you to look him in the eye and apologize and mean it. Now be a good boy for me. You know what I'll do if you aren't."

With that remark the person fully lifted their defeated head and Sasuke found himself to horrified to speak or move. Staring up at him with wide absolutely terrified, pained filled, and teary hazy red sharingan eyes, was the bane of his very existence. Itachi..

Then Naruto simply shook him around again like he was some worthless rag doll when he grew tired of waiting for either of them to speak. "Go ahead, do it now. Say it while you have this last chance and I'm still feeling like being nice to you, even when you don't deserve my kindness.."

Sasuke managed to at last find his voice though not for much as he choked out only one word. "I-Itachi?!"

Tilting his head and grinning, Naruto nodded at him with a sharp demented grin that had him taking a full step backwards. This version of the dobe honestly terrified him. "Yes, yes. Weasel fuck extraordinaire, in the flesh even! Now say what I bought you to him to say, you rat faced fucker."

Itachi hung limp in his wardens cruel grasp, his eyes pleading with him. Then much to Sasuke's utter horror and shock he began to absolutely howl and screech in his desperation at his baby brother. "I'M SORRY, SO SO SORRY! BUT YOU DON'T KNOW THE REAL TRUTH. AND I LIED LITTLE BROTHER, I LIED! PLEASE! PLEASE KILL ME SASUKE! PLEASE! PLEASE KILL ME, NOW! HURRY! HE PLANS TO-"

Naruto growled in annoyance, one of his card shaped ears twitching before he smacked the older man upside the head, knocking him out cold. "Useless fucking rat... Oh well, no matter! On to the other more important things!"

Sasuke was to stunned to even think of objecting as the blonde picked up his limp, fabled untouchable brother, and slung him over one of his strong broad shoulders. He could only stare stupidly after him as he walked off humming, his furry tails swishing merrily behind him. Both of the people who effected his life the most disappeared into the gloom of Orochimaru's current lair through a dark archway and semi hidden door. He forced himself to move and began to slowly follow along behind them in stunned shock. His eyes still seeing how Itachi's blood ran down his mangled arms. And how each droplet had dripped off his pale dirty shattered fingertips leaving a trail of red across the garden walkway stones. The white flowers in the sidewalk beds now tainted and filth covered with red by their passing.

As Sasuke walked along he numbly realized that the halls we're filled with many dead and dying sound ninjas. He began to run only to turn a corner in time to see Naruto laughing as he slaughtered some of Orochimaru's other guards effortlessly. His brother was still hanging limp over the blonde's shoulder. In fact Naruto didn't seem to even notice the added weight. He threw his head back and howled with dark yipping laughter as his tails knocked away shurikan and kunai. With one he lashed out and wrapped the delicate looking, long furry appendage around an unlucky but very aggressive guards waist. The man was instantly ripped in half by just a slight twitch. Blood and gore splashing the ceiling and walls. The other guards realized that they couldn't stop the monstrous blonde and fled.

Tilting his head to the side he looked back over his unoccupied shoulder still chuckling darkly. Promptly fixing the raven haired male standing behind him with his slit pupiled violent purple gaze before openly grinning. "Neh Sasuke, could you hurry up and show us the way? I'm getting bored now that Oro-chans guards don't want to play with me anymore."

Sasuke froze as a horrible feeling and pressure washed over him before it lifted again. He wanted to scream and run far away and never ever look back. But his pride wouldn't ever let him do nor show it. He forced his legs to move and tried to ignore the fact that they were walking over at least 100 mangled bodies. He fell into step beside the blonde, acting as though he couldn't see the strewn about carcasses and disembodied limbs.

Naruto merely grinned wider then humanly possible from seeing the dark haired genius shudder and look away. Satisfaction throbbed in his veins at the mortal terror he could smell all around him like a cheap perfume. It was so hard to rein in his blood lust sometimes. Even more so not to pick up a few of the various bits of flesh to sample when he felt so peckish. He had went to a lot of trouble to keep his promises due to this bastard. And the scent of fear coming from the man walking at his side now made his blood sing and dance with joy, he could even taste it on his tongue.

Sasuke didn't really know what to say. And he really didn't want to anger someone even his brother was so frightened of. So he decided that it was Orochimaru's problem to deal with. Maybe he could grab that man while they spoke and flee to get his long awaited answers and vengeance. "It's this way.."

They walked side by side in down the long, dark, cold stone tunnels in silence before Naruto huffed in amusement at his side. "What, no questions? No throwing out a few demands to give you, your fool brother here? Or does that massive pride, and foolish ego of yours not allow you to query me for such?"

Sasuke stopped walking to glare at the monster his only friend had become over the years. What could he say? He swallowed hard as he was suddenly aware of the fact that both his hands and feet were bound instantly by those silky deadly tails. Another was sliding slowly around his pale throat. He almost moaned at the sensation to his own shock and disgust at himself. But managed to hold it in while staring up into the blonde's face and amused impossibly slit pupiled eyes. It fascinated him how they shifted from vivid crimson, to a deep vibrant glowing purple, then a brilliant sapphire blue and back again as he watched.

Naruto could feel the bastard trembling within his grasp. But the thing that bothered and disturbed him the most was the shift in Sasuke's scent. Oh ho! It wasn't just fear now. No, not entirely fear at all! He could feel his grin spreading even wider and his eyes sharpening upon his prey. Sasuke could try to lie to Naruto with his words, but he couldn't lie to his now keen nose. And apparently he could never lie to himself either. Power is power after all. And absolute power indeed, corrupts absolutely. He growled low and deep in his throat while pulling the helplessly bound Uchiha flush against his hard lean chest. Leaning in he licked the wide eyed mans cheek. Then his neck, before biting viciously into the wretched curse seal that had caused his down fall. Sasuke couldn't hold it in anymore and moaned loudly. His entire body shuddering and arching as he tilted his head back in total submission. Never realizing he was completely baring his throat to a demon willingly.

With one last lick at the blood he had drawn Naruto released his hold on Sasuke. He watched him land harshly in a dazed heap on his ass upon the cold stone floor. He tilted his head back and began to laugh then.  
  
It was a deep rich rumbling sound. And it was nothing like what Sasuke remembered from the blonde boy he had known as a child.  
  
Naruto chuffed to himself, then grinned downed at him. "Yeah, I see. I know for sure now Sasuke. I've pretty much known it since the day you tried to rip my heart out."

Sasuke stood shakily and stared up in open confusion at this familiar stranger. His emotions whirling out of control. He felt so excited and sick at the same time. "See what? Know what?"

Naruto merely smiled again. "I'll tell you later, when you'll actually understand. For now though I need to go see a certain snake. Business you know. And just so that you know, you weren't the only reason that I came here."

As he started to walk away that was when Sasuke realized that there was a deep vicious gash across the leaf band he wore. "Wait! You're a missing nin? What the hell happened Naruto? You can at least tell me that."  
  
Naruto just continued on walking. "Your retard of a brother here ruined me, that's what happened."  
  
Sasuke ran to catch up and fell back into step at his side before quietly voicing his main pressing question. "How?"

Naruto growled and shook his head. "To put it simple. I'm not a human anymore, I'm a demon. You're the genius here, I'm sure you can figure the rest out."

Sasuke looked annoyed and even a bit offended on his behalf for once. "So they exiled you because you're..?"

Naruto cut him off with a dark laugh. "A demon? Of course not! It's the villages fault that I'm like this sure. But I can go back whenever the hell I feel like it. It's not like they can stop me anyhow. I just exiled myself for the time being after I willingly merged with my demon."

Sasuke shuddered at the thought of accepting and evil ancient being like that into himself. "Why would you do that?"

Naruto smirked at him motioning to his limp brother whom was still hanging over his broad shoulder. "You can't extract what no longer exists. Besides Kurama hated this fucker, and Orochimaru both more then I ever will."

Sasuke nodded though not fully understanding, then shook his head. ' _Who the hell is Kurama? You know what, never mind I don't care._ ' "None of that explained why you're here right now."

Naruto huffed out a yipping laugh and tilted his head with another squint eyed grin. "Oh? Well that's actually pretty simple, we keep our promises."

Sasuke was honestly confused. "We?"

The blonde paused in front of the main chamber doors sighing and shook his head. "You still don't get it do you? I AM the Kyuubi now. I am still Uzumaki Naruto. Yet I am also Lord Kurama. Every idea and concept we've both ever had is merged now. We are a single I now, me. We've become this person, this being that you see. And by promise, I meant the stupid promise I made to Sakura-chan to bring you back to her. And Kurama's for what this rat bastard done to us by mucking about with the damn shinigami's seal. The fools of the Akatsuki didn't understand that it was designed to bond and bind us together for eternity, I was meant to become an immortal kage. The ultimate and lasting protector of the leaf by the fourths sealing. Those idiots trying to pull us apart just hastened things along and merged us instead of absorbing one into the other. We had a bit of a tantrum once things calmed down a bit, and it cost them all their lives save for this one. I saved this one for last, and only then just your sake teme."

Naruto turned away then to push open the doors and walked in with Sasuke still trailing at his heels. The blonde quickly smacked the raven haired male behind him upside the head with a tail, knocking him out cold as well. Giving Uchiha's concussions was pretty damn therapeutic.  
  
Orochimaru had stood up from his chair, his golden eyes narrowed. Kabuto promptly stepped in front of him.

Naruto sighed looking at his closest "friend" and rivals crumpled form where he was sprawled out on the dirty stone floor. ' _Sorry but I really can't have you interrupting me at the moment Sasuke-teme._ '  
  
He then shifted his attention back to the sound nins. "You remember me right you old snake bastard? I'm here because I have a deal for you. I'd like to trade Uchiha with you. You can have mine, for yours. I think you'd much prefer this one as a vessel anyhow right? You can even mark him right now if you want. Hell I doubt he will even try to fight you off once he wakes up. He'd likely see your company and body snatching as an improvement and favor."

The blonde moved and was instantly standing directly in front of the two sound nins without them seeing it. He carelessly dropped Itachi's limp form at their feet with a dull thud. Then broke out into a fit of dark laughter from seeing the shocked looks upon their faces.  
  
The sound of his laughter made even Orochimaru's neck hair raise up on end in warning. But still, not one to miss his chance when given he moved to mark the fallen man. He bent over Itachi and bit into his neck quickly. All the while watching the blonde from the corner of his eye warily. Once the base seal was formed he sat up. Forming a few quick hand seals, he then smacked his open palm over the older Uchiha boys forehead. A slave seal formed almost instantly. Satisfied he stood up facing the fox demon. "Is Sasuke-kun all that you want from me you little monster?"

Naruto merely huffed."Sheesh what bad manners! And of course not. That IS one of the most dangerous S-ranked criminal shinobi around, the famed Itachi Uchiha you know. I even left his legendary sharingan eyes still intact for you. I put him right into your scaly hands practically with a gift bow here. I could be filthy rich from simply ripping off his wretched head for the bounty on him alone. Even more so from selling his eyes and harvested DNA on the underground markets!  
  
What I want is three simple things. Sasuke, Konoha left alone, and for you to teach me just one jutsu. Ah! And before you start thinking about trying to kill me or some other foolish shit. I want you to understand something, I'm not human anymore. You know that I had that the Kyuubi sealed inside of me. I've completely merged with it, became it. And unlike you, taking my head off won't kill me. It just pisses me off, you can feel free to ask rat face here when he wakes up. He's actually pretty damn creative when he's desperate. He was quite amusing in his attempts to flee from me. Ah, I so adored how expressively his face changed as his little groups members all screamed and begged me for mercy.  
  
Hell he even cried for some of them when I forced him to watch as I took them apart bit by bloody little bit! The leader was especially fun, not the figure head one mind you. I mean that other shitty fake Madara Uchiha. I really took my time with that fool impostor. I ate his stupid eyes and heart, they were so very nice. Enjoyably juicy and so chewy.."

Orochimaru swallowed hard as he watched the beastly thing licking it's lips and grinning at them. It left him feeling obviously shaken. This man, no creature had destroyed the entire Akatsuki. Alone. He was an immortal now. The one thing that he himself longed to be. And yet he knew that if he tried anything at all he'd be dead too in mere seconds. If he was lucky, and he didn't think he would be. This thing was mad at him after all and had a grudge. He would draw it out and make him suffer. Fox's are clever, vicious, and playful animals. This monster pretending to still be mostly human was even more so. He was sitting faced with a very real demon and powerless to deny it anything it wanted from him. "Fine, we have a deal.. What is it exactly, that you're wishing to learn from me?"

He was met with a dark fanged grin and those oddly sharp, long ears perking up. The beasts tails started swishing around the blonde mans heels in his obvious excitement. Yet his glowing purple slit pupil eyes were sharp, calculating, and so very cruel. "Simple really, I merely wish for you to teach me the impure world resurrection."

Kabuto whom had been silent as stood at his side shifted then, before he rubbed his index finger over his bottom lip and hummed in thought to himself with interest. "Why that specific jutsu Naruto-kun? My Lord Orochimaru knows so very, very many other, better, and even more powerful ones after all."

Naruto's grin grew even wider and even slightly more manic at the mad medic ninja's seemingly stupid question. "Oh you'll likely see why someday Kabuto-kun, I promise."

* * *

Orochimaru's wide eyed red gaze swept out over the village of Konoha years later from the mountain top he was standing upon. It was huge now! And it was also the most powerful of all the villages.  
  
In fact Konoha had united ALL of the hidden villages into an allegiance empire. It was the head and protector of all of the other nations now. There were no more murder missions, and missions always went to their regions closest hidden village or samurai regiment. And if any of the regional lord's or supposed royalty complained over it? Well they never got the chance to do so for very long. Their replacements quickly learned to keep their damn fool mouths shut if they wish to keep their heads.  
  
Poking and prodding at one another and starting pointless wars over hurt feelings or petty rivalries was no longer tolerated. There would never be another war where they themselves did not have to bleed, suffer, and die simply because of their amassed wealth. The royals and wealthy rabble rousing merchants all discovered the new way of how things ran now days quite painfully and horrifically very early on. They learned that nay saying and annoying the mighty fox lord meant the sudden brutal death for their entire bloodline. Right down to even their family pets from him personally. Seeing only smoking glass craters where once sprawling and elaborate mansions used to sit made for one hell of a point made and left a lasting impression that no one could ever forget after all.  
  
Spread out beneath him was the Uchiha district. But it wasn't an empty derelict ruin as he'd expected it to be. No, not at all. It was brimming with activity and thrumming with movement. Suddenly he understood what the crazed demon had intended all along, so many years ago. And why he'd wanted to learn that one sole jutsu that he had asked to learn.  
  
The blonde beastly monster in question was sitting in the main houses central garden. He was perched half upon a stone bench beside a burbling fountain, aimlessly petting the sobbing raven haired mans head that was resting upon his lap.   
  
A pink haired woman was happily playing with a set of dark haired twin boys beside them on the grass. The three were completely ignoring the scene beside them like it was common to see a grown man sobbing like a infant. Orochimaru felt his stomach churn in disgust as Sasuke's half muffled words carried up to his ears.  
  
He snuffled wetly as he murmured. "I didn't want this, not this. I didn't... Please.. Please let them go away and rest again Naruto, make it stop.."  
  
The blonde merely laughed before pushing the mans head from his lap. He stood then, picking up his kage hat and shrugging his cloak straight about his shoulders. His nine tails swished behind him from beneath the robe then settled looking like nothing more than mere accessories to his outfit. He patted Sasuke's head like he were just a dog as he walked by him. Then leaned over as he stepped past her to kiss the pink haired woman's wide forehead, and ruffle both or the small children's messy hair gently.  
  
He spoke quietly over his shoulder as he turned away then. "They were always more important to you then us, you're the one who wouldn't let them go or rest. You wouldn't let us in to help. You should be thankful Sasuke-teme. We both went to a lot of trouble to give you you're precious clan back, and then some. We even gave you back your beloved brother. Over and over again even until you got that nasty vengeance streak and the full truth out of him once the snake shed his carcass. Now be a good boy, and go help your mother make dinner. I'll be back home soon, I just need to go shoo off a little pest at the moment."  
  
Sakura didn't care if anyone approved of what Naruto had done to create the peace they now thrived in. He'd made her childhood dreams a reality, so it was more than fine to her no matter how he had made it all happen. Her Sasuke-kun could never leave them ever again. Naruto wouldn't ever let him. Sure the blonde fox man was scary as hell now days. And living with the Uchiha zombies was a tad bit creepy too, but they were family now so it was okay. She and Sasuke were both more alike than she would ever know with their nasty attraction to power and prestige. Being at Naruto's side more than appealed to her senses these days. Here in the elemental lands, the high lord emperor was the summit of all power! And she was perfectly content to sit at his feet just to bask in all the glory that came from being there. She smiled sweetly up at him, happy and completely bemused that he felt the need to go do anything personally. Both of her twins were pouting cutely up at him. "Oh, don't be off in such a rush Naruto-sama. You have all the time in the world really, just send some of anbu to take care of whatever it is."  
  
Naruto just laughed as his eyes glowed darkly. "Nah! It's not even worth their time. Don't hold up dinner, I won't be long Sakura-chan."  
  
With that said he was gone. He'd moved so quickly that Orochimaru's transplanted eyes couldn't even follow him! Then he was suddenly standing on top of the main tower looking up at the monument staring directly at Orochimaru waving mockingly with a grin. The snake sannin shuddered and fled. He moved as swiftly as his feet would carry him away from the monster. Even he knew what happened to a snake if it came down to fighting with a fox.  
  
He never told Kabuto what he'd seen that day, and made it a point to never show himself again. Nor would he ever go anywhere near fire country. And if he needed to hole up for an eternity? Well he was still alive wasn't he? And that was all that mattered to him!

* * *

  
The moon was full and high in the dark star strewn night sky. A cool wind whipped around Sasuke ruffling his now long hair making him shudder. He stood alone on top of the mountain monument staring out at nothing. His thoughts lingered upon how the hell his life had become this empty existence. Was what he'd done really that bad? His family all stared at him with those dead pitiful remorse filled eyes and murmured quietly among themselves but never quiet enough that he couldn't hear them. Worry stained their eyes and they all fawned over and tried to care for and reassure him. He hated it! Even his father and Itachi would just watched him silently with dull sad eyes when he attacked them in random fits of rage or pushed them away in his bouts of suffocating despair now. Hot tears ran down his pale thin cheeks as he silently sobbed to himself. He had everyone, and no one. Was this how Naruto had felt growing up? So surrounded yet still outside, always looking in?

His voice loomed from the shadows then, almost as if he'd been summoned by the mere thought of him. "You deserve to suffer every tear you ever cry."

Sasuke jumped in surprise then turned watching as his demon lord stepped slightly into view. His rage had long burned itself out. His tears had become meaningless and achieved nothing. He felt so cold now days, both inside and out. Mostly he was just numb, empty, and listless. He merely existed now, he didn't really live after all. "Why?"

Naruto slipped fully from the shadows to come stand at his side upon the cliff top overlooking the village. He flicked an ear then shrugged. "You broke me with your cruelty Sasuke. So I figured I'd return the favor by using irony and my overwhelming kindness."  
  
Sasuke gritted his teeth to rein in his new bout of pointless rage. "You call this kindness? You're a sick man!"

Naruto nodded and smiled, but his eyes were hard and glinted insanely. "Demon teme, I'm a demon now. Besides I need you to understand that I loved you back then, that all I ever wanted was someone, anyone, to accept and NEED me. Did you know that? Foolish and quite pathetic of me, but true none the less. I would have done anything for you. And yet what did you still do when I offered hmm? You threw me away! YOU threw ME away! Over and over and over again. And you kept right on rejecting and abandoning me no matter how hard I tried to make you see, to understand what I was trying to do or be for you! But see I did learn from it eventually, stupid as you've always thought and said that I am, I did eventually learn from it. I've come to understood that you can only live for, and love one damn person at a time. And that person is always going to be yourself, because to you, power is everything and your own is the best around. So I've thought about that a lot too over the years. More so after the turning and merge when I became this, we, and the most powerful being walking this shitty world myself. I knew that I'd get your attention so very easy once you seen me again. You'd lust for the ideal of a monsters absolute power. And I was right about that too wasn't I? You see me now, don't you teme? But at what cost? My humanity, my innocent broken little human heart, my shattered little human half's shredded mind?"

Sasuke could only gape stupidly at him in stunned silence. To shocked and affronted to say anything at all by that point. This.. Was not what he was expecting to hear at all. Guilt. Anger, and self hatred choked him. He did do all of those things, hadn't he? He never once cared to think about how it hurt those around him either. Kakashi sensei's long forgotten words came back to him then. They stabbed deep into his heart as he remembered them. The man had known, he'd even tried to warn him, yet he was to into himself to heed his warnings.

"My becoming a being like this is mostly your fault you know? Yours and your rat faced brothers, along with his little merry band of mortal "let's take over the world" worm buddies. I had snuck out of the village to look for you again when they caught me. They only managed it because of you, did you know that Sasuke? Has your precious brother ever told you of how he simply pretended to be you to get close to me. Because even he knew that I'd let you in close, and that it would be so easy and work. No matter how much you've always hurt me, rejected me, belittled me, denied me. He knew that I'd still let YOU in, let you so close. And so I did, and now here we are.. A lonely eternal monster, and a foolish selfish mortal human. But see that's hardly fair for the monster is it? It's not fair, because in the end I'm still alone.. That's not right at all, the monster deserves to be happy too!"

Before he could react he was bound up within those sleek deadly tails, and the blonde was blasting through hand seals that even his sharingan couldn't follow. And alarmingly and suddenly Naruto was kissing him, almost viciously. There were hot tears pouring down the thin tan whiskered cheeks from his glowing purple eyes. He was forcing his demon fused blood that was pouring from his purposefully bitten tongue down Sasuke's throat. Making him choke and gag on it while leaving him no choice but to drown on it or swallow. When he finally pulled away he stood staring up at the moon for just a moment before leaning in to rest his forehead softly upon Sasuke's with a sad sigh.

Sasuke shuddered in disgust and gritted out his words through pain clenched teeth. "W-what the hell did you just do to m-me dobe?!"

Naruto frowned but just hugged him closer, holding him so softly. "I only finished what Orochimaru started years ago. It's okay Sasuke, I gave you an existence like mine. Even monsters like us get lonely and need someone sometimes. So you can finally be happy! You have your clan back, and all the power you've always wanted at your fingertips. Eventually your humans will all fade and crumble back into dust. It's in their limited nature, they can't help it. They will all leave you eventually without meaning to. But I'll still be here. Waiting for you to come to me. And this way we'll have all the time in the world to work this shit out, whatever it is, that's between us."

With that the said the blonde who had been holding him upright was suddenly gone, leaving Sasuke to fall writhing and choking in the dirt. His entire body was burning as he felt his nails and teeth lengthen. And then those hideous hand like wings were ripping free from his back painfully while shredding through his robe. He just knew his skin and hair had most likely shifted color too. He managed to force his blurry eyes to focus for just a moment as they fixed upon the sleek tails swishing happily around the fox lords heels as he departed. He was so close to fainting, but could still make out the monstrous fox kage's whispered singing as he walked away to vanish into the night time shadows. "I'll wait my turn, to tear inside you. Watch you burn, I'll wait my turn.. My promise, is a promise Sasuke-teme.."

Sasuke knew right then and there that he was damned beyond anyway he had ever imagined was even possible. And that it was entirely his own fault right before the darkness of unconsciousness overtook him..

* * *

**  
~: Broken Promise :~ **

_We'll rise above this_  
We'll cry about this  
As we live and learn  
  
A broken promise  
I was not honest  
Now I watch as tables turn  
  
And you're singing  
I'll wait my turn  
To tear inside you  
  
Watch you burn  
I'll wait my turn  
I'll wait my turn  
  
I'll cry about this  
And hide my cuckold eyes  
As you come off all concerned  
  
And I'll find no solace  
In your poor apology  
In your regret that sounds absurd

_And keep singing_  
I'll wait my turn  
To tear inside you  
Watch you burn  
  
And I'll wait my turn  
To terrorize you  
And watch you burn  
I'll wait my turn

_I'll wait my turn_  
And this is a promise  
  
Promise is a promise  
Promise is a promise  
Promise is a promise

_I'll wait my turn_  
To tear inside you  
Watch you burn  
  
I'll wait my turn  
I'll wait my turn

_A broken promise_  
You are not honest  
  
I'll bide my time  
I'll wait my turn...

**-: Placebo :-**

Give them a listen for they are an awesomeriffic band! *hearts*  
  
Reviews are much loved..


End file.
